Cicatrices no siempre visibles
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: ¿Qué es la moral, de todos modos? Algo que inventamos junto a las leyes. Algo para controlarnos porque si nos quitan eso, seríamos considerados un peligro. ¿No es la familia la que te debe enseñar cómo sobrevivir en sociedad? ¿Y en qué me convierte haber vivido de esta manera? ¿En una asesina? Todos los somos, matamos para sobrevivir. Somos supervivientes. No soy distinta al resto.


" **Sólo estaba evitando que la diseccionases también. Te gusta diseccionar, ¿verdad? No es la primera vez. Sabes lo que te vas a encontrar pero aún así sigues, hasta lo más profundo pero hay personas que por mucho que no por mucho excavar descubres sus secretos."**

* * *

Hay miles de historias con final feliz o con una moraleja que te ayuda a seguir adelante, yo siempre quise vivir en alguna de ellas. Tenía esperanza, soñaba con ello, pero esperar no sirve de nada. Siempre hay que pasar a la acción, el fin justifica los medios y es algo que aprendí con sangre. Una lección que no se me olvidará mientras viva.

No soy un ejemplo a seguir, no soy una heroína pero tampoco una villana. Simplemente soy alguien que salió adelante a pesar de las adversidades.

Puedes pensar que todo esto lo ocasiona un trauma, también hay miles de historias de ese tipo pero esta ha sido mi vida siempre. Nadie me enseñó a vivir de otra forma, nadie me dijo lo que eso no se podía hacer, mi padre me enseñó que eso era normal.

Yo nunca tuve adolescencia, mi enfermedad me impidió tener una vida normal. Tampoco tuve un hogar estable. Siempre fui como una vampiresa, viendo vidas pasar ante mis ojos sin detenerse y en cambio la mía estaba paralizada. Nunca nadie me vio realmente excepto mi padre y los que sospecharon o estuvieron cerca adornaban el sótano.

A mi me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ellos, eran la única compañía que podría tener siendo yo misma. No se me daba bien fingir con los demás. Se supone que los niños de nueve años dibujan cosas alegres o monstruos que les da miedo. Yo vivía día tras día con la muerte. ¿Cómo podría darme miedo algo que es lo que respiro a cada segundo? Yo los dibujaba como eran, no idealizados, sino desde un punto de vista realista.

Tú me dijiste que tenías que luchar constantemente para verme cómo era realmente yo y lo entiendo. Soy una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña, es fácil que lo olvides. Es como querer mover una mano en una dirección y una pierna en otra.

* * *

" **Leena es una enferma. Era una de mis pacientes más peligrosas. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no te miente? ¿Qué garantía tienes? Sólo su palabra. Es tu decisión dudar de la mía o de la suya."**

* * *

Cuando mi padre encontró una mujer, una verdadera mujer y me dijo que yo nunca lo sería no sólo me puse celosa sino que planeé mi primer asesinato. ¿Cómo se atrevía a deshacerse así de mi después de haber condicionado mi vida? Yo lo conocía y él a mi pero podía usar eso a mi favor. Recordaba cada cosa que a él lo sacaba de quicio, recordaba sus horarios y el extremo cuidado que ponía en ellos. Mi padre era un paranoico y dicen que lo malo se acaba pegando. Quizás yo era así también por él.

En ese momento tenía dieciséis años, pero seguía aparentando nueve.

Cuando la sangre de ambos manchó mis manos supe que ya no había vuelta atrás. Nunca pedí ayuda, era algo que debía hacer. ¿Por qué la sociedad considera enfermo querer proteger a alguien? Yo ya no era una víctima, ahora me había convertido en asesina de mi verdugo. Decidí que fuera un secreto más que guardasen las paredes, la casa era una testigo silenciosa. Yo me había librado de aquel que me tenía atada, las cadenas ya no existirían más.

* * *

" **Personas como ella no saben adaptarse al mundo real. Tu la conoces. No te estoy nada desconocido, Leena necesita ayuda. No soy el malo de la historia. Esto no es una película, no puedes esperar a que acabe o pausarla cuando quieras. Seguirá** **existiendo, seguirá estando ahí. No soy un extraño que te deba hablar de ella, soy un extraño que quiere evitar que la sociedad sufra. La sociedad no necesita a Leena pero Leena si a la sociedad."**

* * *

No había salido de casa demasiadas veces. Normalmente las personas que viajaban mucho poseen conocimientos, pero yo siempre fui diferente.

Aprendí cómo funciona el mundo, aprendí a mentir, trabajé de lo único que mi padre me enseñó. Dejé las cuestiones morales a un lado, después de la primera vez todo se vuelve rutinario. Las fuerzas del orden una vez intervinieron pero ya te he dicho que me volví una buena actriz y aproveché a mi favor mi entorno. ¿Quién no creería a una niña indefensa? Las leyes funcionan así y nadie se cuestiona que una niña mienta en algo tan serio. Para ellos yo era la perjudicada, la mal influenciada sin saber que estaban hablando con el cerebro de la operación.

Sino puedes con el enemigo, únete a él y yo podía no tener un aspecto intimidatorio, pero eso no era un defecto en mi. Sólo era una niña madura maltratada por la vida para el mundo. Nunca se trató de un juego, si seguí viva es porque sabía aparentar y comportarme.

* * *

" **Los psicópatas sólo se rigen por sus propias reglas, incluso pueden no matarte mientras les seas útil. El brutal asesinato no es su característica principal, sino la ausencia de sentimientos y remordimientos."**

* * *

Yo no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente dudara de mi y eso es lo que pasó cuando acabé en el Instituto Saarne, una institución mental. El Doctor Varava conseguía verme, creo que por eso me acabé abriendo a él.

Le hablé de la existencia de Esther, esa niña que todos querían, pero ¿cómo iba a ser Leena si nadie la entendía? ¿Cómo iba a ser yo misma si todo lo que me embargaba era dolor, sangre y oscuridad? Todo el mundo veía a Esther, nadie quería ver más a través de mi cortina de humo. Leena acabó encerrada en mi palacio mental y Esther era poseedora de la llave que la liberaba y muy pocas veces usaba, demasiadas pocas veces para mi gusto, pero era mi deber, seguir adelante y sobrevivir. Luchar.

Dicen que estoy enferma por matar. Dicen que no es normal que finja ser una niña teniendo treinta y tres años. Yo quiero responderles. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, todo el mundo hace lo que sea posible por mantenerlos ocultos. ¿Me culpan por proteger mi intimidad? ¿Mi forma de vida? No tuve una época de malas decisiones, pasé de mi niñez a la madurez. ¿Pretenden que me cuelgue un cartel diciendo que estoy enferma? ¿Quieren probar a ver cuántos seguirían acercándose a mi cuando les demostrase mi edad real? ¿Me juzgan por querer una familia que llene mis expectativas y mandarlos a un mundo mejor cuando no lo hacen?

* * *

" **El psicópata sabe muy bien lo que hace. Es como un vampiro emocional, podrás esperar mucho de ella pero siempre acabará mal y eso es lo que he tratado de advertirte siempre, Jeremy. ¿Te habló alguna vez de su familia? Sé que no, sé que esquivaría el tema. Leena nunca se abrió a nadie por trastornado y podrido que estuviese. No encajaba en ningún mundo. Una persona normal no habría creído su historia y otro psicópata la habría subestimado. Todos huimos del dolor pero rara vez nos enfrentamos a él. Ahora Klammer, como tú la llamabas está muerta, pero nunca morirá su legado. ¿Cuántos psicópatas quedan todavía sueltos? Imposible contarlos, pero si algo he aprendido con ella es a tener paciencia y esperarles."**

* * *

Soy Leena Klammer. Me llaman psicópata por ser una superviviente. Dicen que no tengo sentimientos por actuar en lugar de sentarme a lloriquear. Dicen que estoy loca porque mi mente creó un alter ego: Esther. Lo que siempre quise para mi.

No puedo deshacerme de Leena ni de Esther, las necesito en mi vida. Puedes no aceptar a una pero siempre irán unidas. Morí muy pronto, no cumplí todos mis objetivos pero si ser psicópata es no aceptar que tu médico te ponga una camisa de fuerza, no vivir en un edificio rodeada de gente que te juzga y anula tu voluntad con pastillas y te dice cómo vivir tu vida…

Entonces lo soy y estoy orgullosa.

Ambos sobrevivimos y sé que lo seguirás haciendo. No te deseo suerte, ni te daré ningún consejo. Sé que no los necesitas y sería no admitir que eres el más buscado del FBI si lo hiciera. No confíé en ti, pero no me diste miedo y está bien, tampoco pedí que lo hicieras en mi. Cuando has pasado por las peores experiencias que una persona pasa, ¿qué sorpresa te depararía la vida? Sólo vive, Jeremy porque alguien debe ganar.

* * *

" **¿Cuánto crees conocer a las personas, Jeremy Sayer? Esther ablandaba el corazón de los adultos pero nadie se preguntaba dónde vivía ni en qué condiciones porque para algo estabas tú, su hermano mayor. Todo el mundo pregunta si ve a una niña sola, pero no si la acompaña un familiar. Leena vivía constantemente dos vidas pero depende de quién fueras sólo llegabas a conocer una. La cuestión es cuánto si después de la muerte siguen habiendo preguntas."**


End file.
